A Lost Soul
by kitten1323
Summary: Rosie's been abused by her parents for as long as she can remember, and shes had it. One Night she runs away, but what will happen in this new town? Rated T for some language


A lost soul-Chapter 1- Runaway

Rosie's POV:

I sit on my bed,tears streaming down my face, I'm packing my back back with as many things as I could possably fin into it.

I'm not taking this anymore...

-Flash Back-

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I yell as I call into the house.

"Rosie!" My dad yells, great, hes mad at me.

"What?" I ask, I did everything today.

"You didnt wach your dish this morning!" He yelled at me.

"Oh,s-s-sorry dad, I was running late and-" I was cut off by a slap too the face.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

He slapped me again. I was fighting tears now.

"Dad, stop it!" I yelled through the tears.

"Dont talk back too your Father!" He screamed at me.

"Some father..." I muttered under my breat, that was a mistake.

"What did you say? Come here!" he grabed me by the neck and put my face in the sink, it was full of water.

I coughed and gagged and tried to pull away, but he kept me under,pulled me out, and pushed me under again.

He finnaly let me go, I was coughing, and I couldnt breath well, then he hit me again.

"Next time dont be so useless" He said, then he walked out of the room.

-End flash back-

Thats it, I've had it, if they dont want me here I'll go.

I was almsot done packing, I tiptoed into the bathroom to get my toothbrush, and my tooth paste.

I had too be extra careful,if I was caught, they'd probably kill me.

I grabed my back pack and stuffed my tooth brush in there, along with the tooth paste.

I snuck quietly downstairs, makin sure the steps didnt creek.

I went too the fringe and grabed as much food as I could carry, I went back upstairs slowly, almost too my room then...

"Crap!" I wispered too myself, I hit a creeky step, I rushed too my room, hopeing they wouldnt wake up. I stuffed the food I had into the back pack, along with 12 bottles of water.

I wasnt sure where I was going but I sure as hell wasnt staying here.

I grabbed a few more cloths, about 3 pairs of shoes, and 2 jackets, along with my hair brush, and my fathers gun. Just in case I needed to kill an animal or something.

After I put the gun on safe mode and made absolutly sure it would go off, I put into the side pocket on my back pack. I grabed my jacket and my bike helmet, and opened the window.

It squeeked loudly, as I pushed it up slowly.

I heard my Door creeking open, and I started paniking, I pushed the window open until I could fit through it.

"Rosie!! What the HELL do you think your doing!?" Crap, I need to hurry.

" Get away from me!" I yelled and droped my back pack out the window first, before getting ready to jump myself.

"Get back in this house right now!" He screamed and he came toward me, I tried to push myself out the window before he could catch me.

I ignored him and I was just about to drop down from the window, he grabed my hand before I could excape.

"Your going to regret even trying this" He yelled over the sound of thunder, a storm was comming, or was already here, jsut then the rain started falling.

"They only thing I regret is having parents like you and mom!" and with that I bit his hand, he yelped in pain and let go.

I picked up my bag and ran as fast as my feet could carry me to my bike.

Once I got on my biek, I was gone.

I'm not sure were I'm going, or how far away it is, all I know is that I'm not going back.

I keep pedaling on,and on.

The rain still falling on me like sprinklers in the morning.

I'm not sure how long I've been pedaling, I come into this strange neighboorhood.

I stop my bike and look forward at the town,it looks preety big from where I'm standing.

"Ok Rosie, Heres the New Beggining you wanted, now go get it" and with that said, I start walking forward into my future.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well thats chapter one I promis Some sonic chars will come into this soon, but for now its just my fan chars mostly, anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, Give me reviews and I'll continue!


End file.
